The invention relates to a control head for a fluid-actuated valve, comprising a base body having a coupling device for securing the base body to a shaft section of the valve and supporting a control valve device which is designed to provide a control fluid flow for actuating a fluidic control means capable of linear movement in the shaft section in order to actuate the valve, and further comprising a position sensing device located on the base body for the determination of an axial position of the control means along a movement axis.
WO 2007128360 discloses a housing assembly for monitoring, open- and closed-loop control systems for a process valve, in particular for a sterile valve for use in the pharmaceutical, biotechnology and cosmetics industries and for the food and drinks industries. The process valve in this specification comprises at least one valve plunger supporting a closing member and a pressure fluid-actuated drive for the valve plunger. On this process valve, the modular housing assembly can be releasably attached to the drive on the side remote from the process valve. Into the housing assembly there is inserted a drive rod connected to the valve plunger and comprising a position indicator which is contacted to the drive rod and which detects the current position of the valve plunger with respect to a fixed reference system. The housing assembly is designed to provide an indication of current positions and for this purpose comprises means for storing the current position indications, means for calculating and comparing position indications and means for visual and/or audible indication and/or for reading the functional state of the process valve.
DE 697 15 022 T2 discloses a valve assembly comprising a pressure-actuated valve and a control unit which is mounted at an end of an actuator which is opposite the valve. The control unit comprises a fluid passage for the provision of a pressure fluid, the fluid passage having a first end where a pressure fluid can be made available. The control unit is provided with coupling means which can be connected to coupling means provided on the actuator in order to ensure a non-rotatable connection between the control unit and the actuator. A second end of the fluid passage is in fluid connection with the actuator. A normally closed valve element is installed into the fluid passage and has a control element which can be coupled to the movable part of the valve and extends through the control unit. An outer end of the control element is connected to the actuator. The valve element is opened against the force of springs or against a differential pressure. As a result, the control unit can be installed and removed using a plug-in connection, and at the same time the valve element can be opened automatically or closed for fast and simple servicing.
DE 401 44 74 C1 discloses a disc valve with a control head mounted on its housing by way of a spacer provided with view openings, its shaft being connected to the rod of the valve disc, wherein the spacer, which can be flange-mounted on the base of the control head, is integrated with a valve housing cover which can be secured to the valve housing, and wherein the valve disc rod extending through the control head is guided in the hollow shaft of the control piston. The shaft of the control piston, which is supported on an annular shoulder of the valve disc rod on the valve side, is put under pressure by a nut which can be screwed onto the section of the valve disc rod which projects beyond the control head.
DE 103 36 065 A1 discloses a pneumatic valve drive with a housing comprising a cylinder and an end wall at each axial end of the cylinder, and with a piston which is connected to an axial spindle and axially guided in the cylinder while being sealed against the cylinder at its circumference, and with a first uniform interface for a control head formed at one of the end walls and a second uniform interface for a valve fitting to be actuated by the spindle formed at the other end wall.
From EP 961 066 A2 is known a freely programmable position indication device with a movable actuator, in particular for valves, wherein a position sensing device which continuously detects the position of the actuator while generating an analogue output signal is assigned to the actuator and wherein the output signal of the position sensing device is applied to an electronic evaluation device for the determination of the position indication.